


A brief history of the 1st. marauder Batallion

by RancidCheeto



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidCheeto/pseuds/RancidCheeto
Summary: A brief history of the frist Mauarder Battalion who fought in the revolution of Centurion 9, Against The Centurion Democratic Goverment (GDC) who were not, in fact, deomcratic





	A brief history of the 1st. marauder Batallion

The 1st marauder Battalion was a battalion of elite soldiers who fought in the revolution Of centurion 9 against the Centurion Democratic Government (GDC) , which was not a democratic government, The marauders were known for taking part in high risk Operations including almost single handedly taking the city of santres from the GDC, notable event from this attack was when Pvt. Warren Ran into enemy lines with a bag of hand grenades of ammo and grenades to resupply a squad of the 4th Battalion 9th Marines, who were trapped, Pvt. Warren made it through to the 4th, 9th and back without injury, Later after pushing the GDC forces further into the town two Soldiers were sent into a main hall building to clear it, when the marauders got transmission of a bombing raid on the main hall building, the marauders couldn't reply as the radio equipment was broken, the marauders were frequently given bad equipment as they could do more with it than other, however, only one of the 2 bombs dropped detonated allowing time for Pvt. Warren time to run into the burning, half destroyed building, and retrieve PFC. Michael and LCpl. Kyle who, despite critical injury, survived, later, when on patrol for GDC forces, the Battalion was ambushed and all but 4 marauders were killed, who then took cover in and old military bunker, Msgt. Hash was killed when throwing herself onto a grenade, shielding the other 3, MSgt. Dunn was killed after being shot in the eye when peeking out from the bunker window, Cpl. Warren & GySgt. Jenkins, after 12 hours left the bunker, Cpl. Warren having sustained both ballistic and shrapnel injuries to the left ankle and two ballistic injuries to the lower abdomen was carried by GySgt. Jenkins who, after 4 hours of walking hid Cpl. Warren so he could get help, after running into a rebel patrol GySgt Jenkins was taken into MedVac and put into a medical coma due to extensive internal bleeding before being able to tell about warren, after 1 month of being M.I.A, presumed K.I.A, warren shot a green flare, and was subsequently picked up by rebel Low Altitude Gunships (LAG’s), both Cpl. Warren and GySgt. Jenkins were given medal of honors and were put into SpecOps, both survived the war, after the ambush the marauder were never remade, instead a monument was put up in honor of them with all the names of the marauders inscribed.


End file.
